


February 22, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos started to smile with his daughter after he revealed the rare stuffed animal he just bought for her.





	February 22, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos started to smile with his daughter after he revealed the rare stuffed animal he just bought for her in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
